


发现暗恋对象在自己床上打飞机怎么办

by Lynn_xianing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_xianing/pseuds/Lynn_xianing





	发现暗恋对象在自己床上打飞机怎么办

“唔…啊…”犬夜叉卧在属于室友的那张床上，随着床头播放的嗯嗯啊啊战意正酣的钙片上下撸动着自己高高翘起的硬挺，前端分泌的液体沾湿了自己的手心，随着撸动发出黏黏答答的声音。身后还有一个小玩意儿被塞在后穴里，嗡嗡嗡地工作着，抵在那点上勤劳地按摩着。

“啊…啊…杀生丸…我不行了…”鼻尖充盈着杀生丸身上好闻的香味，想着室友那张精致的脸，犬夜叉张口急喘着。只有在这时候，他才敢把自己暗恋对象兼室友的名字喊出来。

正在这时，寝室门突然“滴”的响了一声。

这是有人在用房卡开门的声音，犬夜叉意识到这可能是自己的室友回来了的时候，门已经“咔哒”一声被打开又合上了。

“我回来了，犬……”把行李箱靠墙放好走进来的杀生丸看见自己床上白花花的屁股，一时语塞，“………夜叉。”

“唔…呃…”一眼看到杀生丸冷肃的脸，犬夜叉下意识地捏紧了手，这一捏不要紧，本就濒临高潮的他因为这大力的刺激直接泄了出来，浓稠的白色液体直接喷洒在了杀生丸的床上，还因为喷射的力度落了几点溅在地上。

因为高潮时身体的剧烈的抽动，碰掉了原本放在床头的手机，“咔”地一声落在地上。

“啊…啊…啊…不行了…我要去了…呃…”手机里还在不断传出那名娇美弱受的求饶声和令人面红耳赤的低喘。

这可踏马真是尴尬极了。

来不及想为什么杀生丸会提前一天回来，犬夜叉急忙坐起来想俯身去捡手机，却牵连着后边还在孜孜不倦工作的小跳蛋进得更深。犬夜叉死死咬住下唇才没让呻吟声破口而出。

在他俯身之前，另一只白皙修长的手捡起手机并且关掉了视频。犬夜叉长舒一口气，视线顺着那只好看的手往上，滑过线条流畅的臂膀，最后定格在蕴含着复杂情绪的双眸里。

哦豁。

随即看到手机被扔在一边，一只手伸过来捏住尖尖地下巴，拇指在被咬伤的下唇上抚过，低沉的声音在耳边响起：“别咬。”

漫不经心地在犬夜叉伸手之前抢先把跳蛋的控制器拿在手里把玩着，感受到眼前人紧张到僵硬的身体，杀生丸戏谑地笑道：“原来真的是你…说说看，什么时候开始的？”

“唔…”身体里的小东西被恶意地调大力度，疯狂地震动起来，从穴口溢出的欲液几乎打湿屁股下的床单。体内要命的地方被这么研磨着，犬夜叉再次被挑起欲望，前端缓缓站立起来。

“噢~很精神嘛~”杀生丸握住犬夜叉又一次立起的下身，“在我床上自慰…犬夜叉，你在想什么？”

被暗恋对象微凉的手包裹住坚挺，甚至还缓缓撸动着，眼下的场景让犬夜叉从脸一直红到脖子根，嗯嗯啊啊地就是说不出一句完整的话。

红透的耳尖上可以看见一层薄薄的小绒毛随着主人喘息的动作在眼前一抖一抖的，显得格外的诱人可爱，杀生丸俯身过去，张嘴咬下，然后用舌尖细细地舔舐着耳廓。细腻而色情的动作让敏感的犬夜叉想要躲开，但杀生丸打蛇随棍上，死死地缠住犬夜叉，仿佛对那耳朵情有独钟，不肯放过。

“说啊…你是在干什么…”杀生丸不满地用力咬了一下含在嘴里的薄薄的一层肉，迷糊不清地威胁道。

动听的男声在犬夜叉耳边无限放大，耳尖的濡湿和痛感让犬夜叉第一次体会到什么叫头皮发麻。

杀生丸这是…在挑逗我？他也喜欢我？

犬夜叉头脑发昏地想着这该不会是一场梦吧，但最终还是很诚实地回答了杀生丸：“我…呃啊…我喜欢你…”

“喜欢我就在我床上自慰？”杀生丸挑眉，和犬夜叉对视，“那为什么以前躲着我？”

从分到这个室友的第一天起，他就知道犬夜叉是个gay，因为他不小心看到了犬夜叉手机里存着的两个男人的小黄图。犬夜叉是杀生丸最喜欢的那种类型，阳光健气，活泼自然。暗恋不是杀生丸的风格，他喜欢的就一定要得到手，他一度纠结着要不要跟犬夜叉表白，结果对方却一副避他如蛇蝎的样子。杀生丸喜欢你情我愿，于是放弃了直接告白的想法，想玩一手温水煮青蛙。

第一次发现自己的床被人动过的时候，他就把怀疑的目光投向了犬夜叉，不过犬夜叉那副认真而懵懂的模样让他一度以为是自己记错了床铺的摆设，直到这次抓了个现行。

“唔…我以为…你…”犬夜叉艰难地喘息着，嘴里吐不出一句完整的话，“你整天冷冰冰的，我以为你很讨厌我…”

杀生丸不由得自我检讨了一下，为什么明明是在向对方表明好感却被误认为是在讨厌他？是不是早一点说清楚的话他们早就能在一起了？

但现在不是说这个的时候了，犬夜叉的呻吟越发甜美，眼睛里露出越发露骨的渴求，低下头含住了杀生丸的指尖，讨好的舔着。猩红的软舌在齿间若隐若现，濡湿的感觉从指尖清晰地传递至内心深处，酥麻的感觉仿若电流一样游走在体内，激起杀生丸内心最原始的欲望。

“可以吗？”杀生丸慢条斯理地用另一只手捏住犬夜叉胸前的乳珠轻轻搔刮着，感受着身下人身体细微的颤动。这个问题问得毫无意义，犬夜叉对他的渴望已经表现得明明白白，而他自己的理智也早在犬夜叉媚态横生的娇吟下溃不成军。

犬夜叉泄愤似的在吮吸着的指尖咬了一下，含糊不清的说：“别说废话…”

杀生丸轻笑一声，伸手松开衬衣的上两颗扣子，解开皮带打开拉链，勃发的欲望顺着解开束缚的方向弹出来。而后温热的躯体携着一片阴影压下来。

“犬夜叉…真淫荡啊，我的床单都被浸湿了。”杀生丸将两只手指贴着柔软臀肉间的缝隙刺进去，那小穴被跳蛋操干得柔软有湿润，此刻在主人略感羞耻的情况下正不住地收缩着。看起来却更像不满足于手指的插入而讨好的求欢。

杀生丸顺着肠道摸到连接跳蛋的那根细线，随着犬夜叉崩溃似的一声细细的尖叫被扯了出来，随即被一根灼热的硬物抵在穴口。

“进去了哦。”杀生丸预告着，将犬夜叉两腿折到胸前，一面丝毫不给反应时间地将自己的硬物缓慢的挺进去，内里湿润柔软的触感叫他仿佛置身于天堂。

被异物缓慢地一寸寸侵入的感觉叫犬夜叉能清晰地用身体描摹到那物体丝毫不同于跳蛋的形状和热度。他在被杀生丸侵犯，他正被他最爱的人侵犯。这样的念头让犬夜叉脸色可见的潮红起来，脑子里的弦“咔嚓”一声断得干净，他此刻只想让挚爱疯狂地占有自己，同他一起坠入欲望的无底深渊，让烈火将两人焚尽。

“啊…”前列腺被顶上时带来的酸胀又爽快的感觉让犬夜叉不自主地将双手握紧，指尖掐入杀生丸坚实的臂膀里，脚指头都蜷缩起来泛出缺血的青白。

杀生丸听到这包含欢愉的吟叫声，被体内原始的欲望驱动着用力挺身在那柔软的内里征伐起来，大开大合地抽插着发出“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音以及黏腻的水声，坏心的在前列腺上用力地研磨着，却在犬夜叉快要尖叫的时候伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“嘘…这是在寝室。”杀生丸覆在犬夜叉耳边轻声说，另一只手包裹住犬夜叉身下的硬物撸动着，“你不想被人知道你被干成这个样子吧。”

犬夜叉敏感的耳尖传来潮湿的气息，前后敏感部位细心的照顾让他无力的呻吟，但到底听清了杀生丸话里的意思，被干得狠了也咬紧嘴唇只发出细微的呻吟声，仿佛被欺负了只能趴在地上呜咽的幼犬。

在杀生丸眼里，极力忍耐呻吟的犬夜叉却是可爱极了，脸都被憋得红扑扑的。于是恶念一起，伸手将犬夜叉整个抱起来。

“？”犬夜叉还来不及问，但下意识的用腿盘上了杀生丸的腰，在重力的作用下那玩意儿进得更深，走动起来的时候那根就在体内不受控制地乱动起来，犬夜叉抱紧杀生丸的脖颈仰头叹息，嘴里发出意义不明的各种声音。

“咚”犬夜叉背上被抵上了一个凉凉的地方，睁开双眼迷茫地看着，犬夜叉发现自己被人按在门上。

“你想做什么…啊！”犬夜叉咬牙切齿的问，却被突如其来的一击顶得只能软软地叫出来，随着这样大力的动作，身后的木门也被带动着发出了一声撞击的声响“咚”。

一门之隔以外，能听见楼道里有人走动和说话的声音，犬夜叉从未感觉到这门其实这么的不隔音，外面的人仿佛只要捅破一张纸就能发现他和杀生丸正在做爱。

“不要在这…啊！啊！”大力的顶弄使犬夜叉无法将诉求说出口，只能将头埋入杀生丸的肩颈用来捂住自己会发出叫声的嘴，好不让外面的人发现这个寝室的秘密。

但木门发出的有规律的撞击声也会暴露他们，犬夜叉绝望地想。

这时外面有人在说：“今天风真大，听听这门响的。”

然后声音逐渐远去，犬夜叉勉力调动已经跟一团烂泥似的头脑，想起来今天是个大风天，没关窗子的时候外部和走廊的风会吹得门“哐哐”直响，此时如果静静听，会发现屋外这条走廊充斥着各个寝室木门撞击的声音。

这人心真是黑透了，犬夜叉心想，不过好歹心里还是松了一口气，毕竟还可以用“被风刮的”这样的借口糊弄过去。

“啧啧，很羞耻吗犬夜叉，紧张得让你把下面也咬得这么紧…”杀生丸低笑着说，胸腔里发出沉沉笑声，下身却是更加快速地抽插起来，“不要叫太大声噢…”

犬夜叉已经竭尽全力在忍耐被顶入时带来的灭顶快感，此时听到他这么说，反而稍微抬起头，凑到杀生丸耳边，轻轻的发出一声绵长的细微呻吟：“啊…慢一点…”

这一声仿佛猫爪似的挠在杀生丸心尖上，不重，却挠得他心里直痒痒，想逼怀中人发出更多好听的声音。

杀生丸抱起犬夜叉的两条腿让交合进行得更加顺利，然后压上去不留余地地快速冲刺着。犬夜叉前端就这样被自己小腹和杀生丸的腰腹贴在一起，在对方的皮肤上蹭动着，渗出的水光弄湿了杀生丸好看的肌肉。前后夹击使犬夜叉受不住似的埋头咬上眼前的一块皮肉，但不住的呻吟还是从微张的唇齿间不断地漏出来。

肩上的刺痛不仅没有阻止杀生丸的动作，反而更加激起了他暴虐的欲望，杀生丸眼都红了，掐住犬夜叉的大腿根深深地用力顶进去，浅浅抽出再不要命了似的整根没入，如是数次终于一个挺身没入最里，射了出来。

于此同时，一股热流也喷上了二人的小腹，在黑色的毛发上点上白浊。

犬夜叉脱力又失神的瘫在杀生丸身上，两腿软得已经站不住，最后还是被杀生丸抱着先放回了床上。

全部沾染上自己的气息了。杀生丸看着犬夜叉白皙的身体上露出的点点红痕和指印，还有后边不住收缩的小口包裹不住而流淌出来的白色液体，心中的餍足地想，这个人，从里到外，通通沾染上自己的气息了。

杀生丸低头捏住犬夜叉的下巴轻柔的吻上去，不要脸的将舌头伸进去同犬夜叉的纠缠了一会儿才分开，一根银丝藕断丝连的连在两人唇上。

“还想干嘛。”犬夜叉恹恹地问，今天射了两次他已经累得一根手指都抬不起来了。

“想。”杀生丸一本正经地回答道，“每天都想。”

犬夜叉推开杀生丸大狗一样凑上来的脑袋，说道：“在你床上………是我不对，这样算扯平了吗？”

“扯平？不，我们没有扯平的时候。”杀生丸笑起来，他握住犬夜叉的手放在自己左胸前，让他感受自己有力的心跳：“嫖了我就想跑？天下哪有这么美的事？”

犬夜叉眼神发亮，有点不敢相信地确认道：“你是说…”

“我也喜欢你。”杀生丸眼里含着笑意：“可以吗，和我在一起。”

还能说什么？暗恋对象其实也喜欢自己，上了自己又跟自己表白，除了答应好像也没有别的选择了。

“好。”犬夜叉唇角翘起。

发现暗恋对象在自己床上打飞机怎么办？

那就……上了他再把他变成男朋友吧！

(๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧


End file.
